Sailor InuKami
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Sailor Earth Gia Chiba is traveling to the 30th century to see her daughter. She looses her way in the time stream and ends up in Feudal Japan instead where she meets InuYasha... how will this tale end? Only I know! MUAHAHAHA R
1. Leaving

**This is an InuYasha Sailor Moon x-over. **

Chapter 1

Leaving

"Have fun in the 30th century!" Makato said smiling.

"Be sure to send us letters!" Minako said. Rei got an annoyed/ clueless look on her face and then told Minako what she just said would be impossible for Gia to preform.

"Be sure to tell Chibiusa Hi for me," Usagi said smiling. Gia nodded and lifted her backpack onto her back. Ami reminded her to study for High School Exams and then Gia was off. Gia met Setsuna at a nearby coffee house and the two went out back. Setsuna transformed into her Senshi form as the time keeper and opened her a gate.

"Take care Princess of Earth," she said as Gia waved good-bye to her. The gates closed and Gia had begun her journey. When she turned in the corridor of times she got a distressed look on her face. She knew that each of the corridors led to a different era but none of them told which era was which. She walked down the long marble corridors her bots clicking on the marble with each step. She had her hand over her heart and was looking from side to side hoping for a sign she was nearing the 30th century.

She stopped at one. It seemed as if the era was calling to her. Gia closed her eyes and listened. A breeze blew through her sunset bun and ruffling the two strands that had fallen loose. A sweet smell of flowers reached her nose. She had asked for a sign and she figured that this corridor was the 30th century. Gia ran headlong into the corridor and a violet light engulfed her. She had traveled through time.

* * *

Gia ran out of the light with a smile on her face that quickly turned to a frown. She wasn't in Crystal Tokyo. She wasn't anywhere near Crystal Tokyo. She was in feudal Japan. She looked around. The trees were thick and it was hard to break free of their scratching grasp.

"Damn it," she muttered. Gia stepped on something that suddenly rose and grabbed her ankle lifting her high into the air. "Woaa!" she screeched as she was lifted three stories in the air. Her hands immediately moved to her school skirt to keep it from flying.

"Lovely maiden. What are you doing in my forbidden forests?" the demon asked.

"Why don't you get you slimy vines off me you cretin so we can find out just who owns who?" she demanded. Suddenly there was a loud yell of Wind Scar and the demon dissipated. Gia began to fall and began to flip so she could land on her feet. In a flash something hit her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her.

She then felt the wind sting her face as she was rushed to a clearing. There sat a monk, a kitsune, a demon cat, a demon slayer, and a school girl. Gia nearly sighed in relief when she spotted the girl.

"Who are you?" the hanyo demanded. Gia opened her mouth to respond.

"Shut up InuYasha can't you see she is scared stiff." The school girl. Gia opened her mouth again.

"But still one has to wonder how she got here, Kagome," the monk said. Gia, now becoming quite peeved opened her mouth to try one more time.

"Perhaps she came the way Kagome does, Miroku," the kitsune chimed in. Gia now stood as everyones attention was off of her and on how she got there. She shifted the weight of her backpack.

"Not possible Shippo. Only Kagome and InuYasha can travel through the well," the demon slayer said. Gia rolled her eyes and began to walk. She had to find a sailor senshi in this era.

"Well Sango how else could she have gotten here?" InuYasha asked. They turned to where Gia had sat but she was already walking down the road.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome yelled running after her. Gia stopped but didn't turn. Kagome caught up with her. "What's your name at least?"

"Gia. Gia Chiba." Gia began to walk again when a powerful force of energy stopped her. The others cought up to her now too and they could sense it as well. Demons were on the move.

**Well that is the first chapter. Hope you liked it! In the second chapter Gia reveals herself as Sailor Earth!**


	2. Past Presant and Future

**I don't own Sailor Moon or InuYasha! However Gia Chiba is all mine!**

Chapter 2

Past Presant and Future

Now Gia could see the demons that were charging them. Amung them were soldiers from the Earth Palace. This was also the era of the Silver Mellinium and Gia was times two here. As Princess Gia (who was currently residing on the moon for safety) and the Gia standing on the hill watching the Earth Soldiers turned by Beryl and demons attack.

Before she could react everyone on the hill but Kagome and Shippo were gone to attack. Kagome and Shippo were assigned to "protect" her. Gia watched the other three attacking and knew that the soldiers could tear even the most powerful demon up. It was up to her as Eternal Sailor Earth. But using her power would expose her to these people and she really didn't need Kagome to return to her time to tell everyone she was Sailor Earth. But as the carnage of demons began to fly around them and InuYasha recieved a lethal blow to his stomach Gia knew she had no choice. She reached into her coat pocket.

"Earth Eternal Power Make-Up!" she cried. With a flash of light and feathers she stood on the hill as the powerful Sailor Earth. She saw the soldiers pause over the wounded InuYasha and turn their attention to her. As, well, everyone on the battlfield did. She smiled as a volly of arrows flew at her. A double edged scythe apeared in her hands.

"Saturn Silent Wall!" she cried as the arrows bounced off with black lightning sparking around them. Then the scythe disapeared and a bow and arrow of flame apeared in its place.

"How 'bout a dose of your own medicine? Mars Flame Sniper!" she cried releasing it into the center of the field. It exploded killing some of the lesser demons. With another smile Gia called the Earth Crystal Scepter.

"Golden Earth Crystal Kiss!" Feathers blasted around the demons and soilders purifying them. The now healed soldiers fell to the ground and Gia returned to normal. The soldiers awoke to her standing over the battlfield. They bowed to her recognizing their princess and hoping for her forgiveness.

"Rise my Soldiers. I send you with the power of the Earth Crystal to the Moon with refuge from Beryl. Protect Queen Sarenity and her children as you would me or my brother," she said and with a flash the soldiers were on the moon. Gia turned to get her bag and was met with five open-mouthed gapes.

"What?" she asked shrugging. InuYasha was the one who spoke first.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I have various name's. I am Gia Chiba, Gaurdian of Earth, Eternal Sailor Earth, Great Warrior of the Earth, and Princess Gia. If you mean how did they know me. I am the reincarnation of Princess Gia of this time." She could have told them more but figured it was her bussiness not theirs. With that she slung her bag over her shoulder and started on her way to find a way home and then to the future.

**Thank You Thank You. I know It took a while but it is finally up.**


	3. Old Friends New Enemies

**Right Chapter Three Here we go!**

Gia walked down the road faintly aware that the group was still following her. They were trying to hide themselves from her line of vision and were doing a good job but the crystal around her neck really didn't like the negative aura of the demons and was buzzing incessantly. She gently placed a hand over the buzzing jewel to quiet it and then looked out to the horizon trying to decipher if the spot on it was another forest or a village where she could rest.

She really, really hoped it was a village. She could use a bed. Gia smiled and turned to the attempting to hide group. Kirara's tail and InuYasha's ears were still visible around the bush.

"You guys suck at tailing," she said, watching the little demon cats tails to perk in surprise and the hanyo's ears droop in disapointment. He jumped up and began yelling something about why they weren't good at close tailing when something stopped him. He looked deep into her eyes and she felt as though he had pierced her soul. Gia shuddered and stepped back.

"Problem, dog boy?" she asked.

"I know you," he said, moving closer again. Gia saw the glare in Kagome's eyes.

"No duh. I am a princess in this era," she said, backing up again.

"No. I mean I really know you. You were a child and a...a friend of mine when my mother was alive," he said, cocking his head and leaning forward. Gia looked back at him still trying to get used to his own stare. "You were my first friend...my only friend as a child." She stepped back and got a better look jogging her memory as Princess Gia. There! She remembered him. They were both around three and when his mother was killed she remembered begging mother and father to let her go and get him. By the time she reached him, he had fled and she never found him.

"I remember." Gia gasped, she almost fell but cought myself. "I remember playing with you in each of our palace's while our mother's talked." Inuyasha nodded. Gia swooped in and hugged the boy.

He looked a little tentive but slowly returned her hug.

"I had forgotten. Reincarnation tends to do that. But I remember again. You were my best friend growing up. When you disappeared I searched for years until the War came to Earth and I had to defend my kingdom," she said.

"War? What war?" Miroku asked.

"Those humans that were fighting. They were members of my army who fell to the black queen Beryl. She is trying to take over each universe so her master Chaos can rule. But each planet should only have one ruler and so we fight to protect our homes," Gia explained, to the confused monk.

"It is a Celestial being thing," she replied, with a wave of her hand. A familiar glint flickered in Miroku's eye.

"A celestial being, huh?" In less than a second, his hands clutched hers with a lustful look in his eyes. "Would you consider baring my child." An awkward silence fell upon the group. Sango raised Hirikotsu to smack him but Gia beat her to it. She punched him so hard he fell backwards unconcious.

"Do that again and you won't be able to reproduce period."

With a glare that could rival that of an angry hanyo and a fighting miko, Gia's stormed off.

**Well there it is a new chapter! Hope you like it!**


	4. Darkness Rising

**Okay here is where the REAL plot begins. **

Beryl sat in her palace, taken only days ago, from that pompus prince and princess. They escaped my wrath but not without their own loss. Their dear mother and father have fallen as have their powerful kingdom.

Their gaurds and servants followed her and even the demons in this world feared her. She looked into her far-seeing ball and called to her master so she could give an update.

"Yes, my faithful Servant. What news have you for me?" an ominous voice asked, through the smoke in the crystal.

"The Earth's Kingdom has fallen. It is waiting your arrival, My Liege," she said.

"Excellent my servent. But have you dispatched the heirs to the throne?"

"They escaped before I could dispose of them, Master."

"They could be trouble Beryl. I want Gia DEAD! Rip out her heart and bring me her head on a plater."

"Yes, milord. What about Prince Endymion?"

"Do with him as you will."

"Thank you milord."

Beryl stood and called for Zoysite (A/N: I did NOT spell that right.)

"Find the princess and bring her to me."

**Okay I know this is like a VERY short chapter but I needed to post something soon or I was gonna explode.**

**Luiz2400: I am so glad you like Gia. It is true Miroku had to do that sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh dear Gia has to console poor Kagome who doesn't quite trust her. Can Gia earn her trust? Why are you waiting for me to tell you? READ! **

Gia and her new and old friends walked down the road laughing and exchanging stories. Kagome was still a little miffed about how friendly InuYasha was with her. It was enough that she had to compete with a dead woman for his affections but now a Celestial Maiden as well? It was almost too much for the miko to bear.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Shippo said clinging to her shirt. "InuYasha's an idiot but surely he won't fall for her…" Shippo let his sentence fade as he smelled the anger in Kagome rise and her eyes narrow in rage.

"I don't think that came out how I wanted it to," the little fox muttered shrinking back into Kagome's hair.

Gia turned back and waved Kagome up but the miko just glared at the girl. Gia glanced at InuYasha and he shrugged looking back at Kagome himself.

"Kagome what's wrong?" the blond girl asked.

"Absolutely nothing," she said, tossing her head up in a sense that said anything but nothing. Gia looked to her friend.

"Feh, she gets like that sometimes. Damned if I know why," he said. Gia tipped her head watching the angry girl storm off.

"I think it's more than that…" she murmured, her voice trailing off. "It's something important."

"Nah," InuYasha muttered, "She just gets like this whenever she doesn't like someone I'm being nice to."

Gia looked to her friend , an eyebrow raised in skepticism. "You are so blind sometimes," she huffed and walked ahead to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome!" she called, rushing up beside her. The schoolgirl looked away.

"Kagome, whatever I did, I didn't mean any harm by it," Gia explained.

"Whatever," Kagome muttered, keeping her eyes forward.

"Kagome, talk to me what did I do?" she asked touching the girl on her shoulder. Kagome shrugged her hand off and turned to her.

"Look if you want to "hang out" with InuYasha be my guest I am NOT getting into this again," Kagome fumed stomping away.

"Huh? Again?"

"Like with Kikyo. He is as bad as Miroku," Kagome growled. "Thought you might see that but I guess you are just blind to the subtle signs."

"Miroku? Wait. You think I am crushing on InuYasha?" Gia said incredulously. Kagome just sniffed and walked off. "Kagome I do NOT like InuYasha that way. I have a fiancé! In the Moon Kingdom! And I love him. InuYasha is just a long lost childhood friend," Gia said.

Kagome stopped and looked at her. "You are engaged?"

"Yep."

"You really love him?

"I have died for him…in this era." Kagome looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's cool, I'm actually more used to it than I should be."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My daughter from the future came to visit me one time, which was actually my original destination, to seek my help and learn her own celestial maiden powers. Unlike the Moon Princess' we didn't hide our mother daughter relationship. I was labeled as easy and now girls keep their guys away from me. Not that I care. I know who my destined is, the Moon Prince Lunas," Gia said getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked touching the other girls arm.

"I'm fine. I just have to find Pluto and get home or at least back to the Hall of Time. Come on, InuYasha is worried about us," the Earth Maiden said smiling at the Miko.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a gift."

**I know its short I plan on the next one being longer…but then I always say that. This time I really plan on it. R&R! I love getting constructive criticism. But at least do me the courtesy of making it constructive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well now let's see how Gia and InuYasha deal with being kidnapped. **

"So where do we find this Pluto?" InuYasha asked.

"Setsuna. Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Keeper of Time, and decedent of Chronos," Gia said stretching her back as they bunked down for the night. "And we don't. We pretty much let the Time Guardian find us."

"So we just wait for her?" Kagome said. "Shouldn't she already know you are here?"

"The outer senshi have their own battle at the moment with the Darkness. She may be in the midst of a fight right now," Gia explained.

She looked toward the sky and clutched her power broach.

"I hope everyone's okay," she whispered. "I know soon they won't be but…for now I hope…"

"What are you talking about, Gia?" InuYasha asked.

"I am Gia from the FUTURE, you must remember. It took me a while but I remembered what happened in this world. It isn't pretty, and if my calculations are correct, it happens soon."

InuYasha glanced to his other friends and then to her, "Is there some way we can help?"

"No, no. I will be alright… in the future anyway. There is nothing that can help the Gia of this era…alas her fate is sealed. But I could cause problems for me in the future and the past, and that would not bode well for me," I said.

"Huh?" they asked, confused.

"You can't help me with whatever problem that I face in this era," Gia said smiling softly, she glanced up to the stars, "Well. I think I am going to get some shut-eye."

000

Late during the night dark figures drifted through the camp, moving so silently none of the demons sharp ears caught their sound. The ninjas had masked their scent so well not even InuYasha's sharp nose caught their scent. They stopped before Gia's bedroll.

The blond girl shifted and rolled in her sleep. The ninjas stepped back for a moment before she settled again. They all looked at each other and nodded before moving quickly and clasping their hands around her.

Gia's eyes shot open and she gave a yelp before they got her mouth good and covered, awakening InuYasha. Unfortunately, some of the others in the band knocked him unconscious and drug him off as well. Gia fought tooth and nail but it was in vein. They tied her hands and ankles together and carried her and InuYasha off.

She glanced down swiftly and noticed they hadn't taken her broach so the Golden Earth Crystal was still safe. But she looked up at the palace before her.

Beryl.

Her heart thudded. No. Gia suddenly became afraid for her and her friends life.

Could she get them out of this?

**Oh dear…**


End file.
